Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Kanzenban
Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 (Hello!Project　春の大感謝 ひな祭りフェスティバ ル ２０１３), held on March 2nd, and March 3rd, is a festival to celebrate Berryz Koubou's Anniversary. It was announced on December 14th, 2012. The performing acts will be Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, S/mileage, selected members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and SATOYAMA Movement units. Festival's eve (前夜祭) Schedule Setlist #TBA Berryz Koubou 10th Special Anniversary (Berryz工房10年目突入スッペシャル！) Schedule Setlist #TBA Thank You For Your Love! Schedule Setlist #TBA SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA is an event that will occur simultaneously with HinaFest. Unlike HinaFest, which only features Hello! Project members, SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA features acts from SATOYAMA Movement and UP-FRONT PROMOTION male and female talents. SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ (SATOYAMAへ行こう ~Forest For Rest~) is the main event for SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA. They are focus on life, culture, and seing beautiful scenery in a new light of undevelop woodlands and seas. The theme song for the event is "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" by Peaberry. Talents participating include SATOYAMA Movement acts Peaberry, DIY♡, Harvest, GREEN FIELDS, Alma Kaminitos, and Tasaki Asahi, Sharam Q member Makoto, former Morning Musume members Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, and Mitsui Aika, Former Country Musume member Satoda Mai, and other talents Hayashi Maya, Tsuru no Takeshi, and Sakana-kun. This event will be live on Ustream. 3/2 Stage Events #Play Opening #*'Start Time/End Time:' 10:30/11:00 #*'Guests: 'Peaberry #Opening Ceremony #*'Start Time/End Time:' 12:00/12:40 #*'Guests: '''Tsuru no Takeshi, Hayashi Maya, Tsuchigami Akiko, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, Mitsui Aika, Miyazaki Yuka #Tsuru no Takeshi's Outdoor Classroom (Mountains) #*'Start Time/End Time:' 14:00/14:30 #*'Guests: Yaguchi Mari, Morning Musume (Michishige, Iikubo, Ishida), Berryz Koubou (Tsugunaga, Tokunaga, Sudo), S/mileage (Fukuda, Nakanishi, Takeuchi) #Tsuru no Takeshi's Outdoor Classroom (Seas) #*'''Start Time/End Time: 15:30/16:00 #*'Guests: 'Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, ℃-ute #Vegetables Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 17:00/17:30 #*'Guests: '''Hayashi Maya, Yasuda Kei, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Mitsui Aika Music Festa Vol.0 SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA will also host a special concert event, called '''Music Festa Vol.0' (ミュージックフェスタVol.0). Guest include MCs Yamamoto Kōji and Yoshizawa Hitomi, guests Nakajima Takui, Tasaki Asahi, Alma Caminito, Matsubara Takeshi, RYOTA, and LoVendoЯ, and special guest Sharam Q's Hatake and Makoto. This will be LoVendoЯ's debut performance. Setlist #TBA Featured Members *Special Guests **UP-FRONT PROMOTION ***Alma Caminito ***Sakana-kun ***Sharam Q ****Hatake ****Makoto ***Tsuru no Goushou ***Tasaki Asahi ***Nakajima Takui ***Hayashi Maya ***Matsubara Takeshi ***Morning Musume OG ****2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari ****4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi ****5th Gen: Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa ****6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki ***Yamamoto Kōji ***LoVendoЯ ****Okada Marina ****Uozumi Yuki ****Miyazawa Marin ***RYOTA *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Mitsui Aika *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **TBA *SATOYAMA Movement Units **Peaberry ***Wada Ayaka ***Sayashi Riho **DIY♡ ***Yajima Maimi ***Tokunaga Chinami ***Natsuyaki Miyabi ***Nakajima Saki ***Iikubo Haruna **Harvest ***Ishida Ayumi ***Ikuta Erina ***Takeuchi Akari ***Sato Masaki **GREEN FIELDS ***Shimizu Saki ***Mitsui Aika ***Miyazaki Yuka *SATOUMI Movement Units (debut): **Dia Lady ***Sugaya Risako ***Suzuki Airi **Mellowquad ***Yajima Maimi ***Tokunaga Chinami ***Natsuyaki Miyabi ***Okai Chisato **Plumeria ***Nakajima Saki ***Fukuda Kanon ***Hagiwara Mai ***Ishida Ayumi ***Ikuta Erina Trivia *A surprise announcement will be made on the first day, 3/2. *Juice=Juice will make their debut as a group at this event, on the first day 3/2. *The Berryz Koubou special concert will be a 9th anniversary (which they're considering as their 10th anniversary for some reason) featuring messages from the members and a commemoration ceremony. *Since being announced, some fans have been worried about a possible graduation, or disbandment of Berryz Koubou, or possibly Berryz Koubou auditions. *It's rumored than the announcement will be another audition for S/mileage or Up Up Girls (Kari) who could join Hello! Project. *The final concert has the same name as the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ concert. *SATOYAMA Movement units will perform. *There will be a performance by the Hello! Project Kenshuusei. *There will be a lottery. *Nakajima Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Katsuta Rina, Shimizu Saki, Okai Chisato, and Tanaka Reina will sing a solo on 3/3 . *Three new SATOUMI Movement units where announced at this event, named Dia Lady, Mellowquad, and Plumeria. External Links *English Information *Announcement *SATOYAMA Movement event page Category:2013 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:SATOUMI Movement Units Concerts In